United Special Federal Works Unit
Basic Info GDP: $632 Trillion What is this organization? It is an organization that follows its own rules, but make alliances with other organizations at the same time. What is their purpose? The organisation dedicates itself to analyzing and solving governmental, logical, and militaristic issues; plus other issues worth resolving subdivided by countries and by planets around the universe. What are the branches in this organization? The Agrvine Reference, Federal Government's System, the Special Weapons and Tactics League, the Alliance Department, and the Major League The Agrvine Reference (1984- ) A special weapons and science products that innovates support to countries that desperately need it. In the past 30 years, Agrvine Reference has supported over 30 countries due to scientific and universal conflicts. They had also analyzed and researched the many chemicals that create and are a part of chemical weaponries ready to be on the battlefield. The also stabilize nuclear weapon use to a minimum since they bring about catastrophic harm to a planet within the universe. Budget: $102 Trillion Planets they've got bases on and support * AK-Son * Jeinova * Mentas * Lasby * Recubinter * Linjivanal Total Bases: 34 Powers * Can regulate the use of nuclear weapons on particular planets if the countries on them possess more than 10 of these destructive weapons *Can regulate a planet's research of chemical warfare and drugs plus the usage of these *If an invasion force set's on one of their stationed plants, they'll do anything to protect it by drugging the enemy in which they'll slowly die as they're shot or by the drug's effects, using chemical weapons, or using a nuclear weapon as a quick and efficient means of eliminating them Ranks and Personnel Numbers Alliance Department (October 20th, 1990- ) They organize and stabilize affairs between countries of different planets to ensure peace and security on these planets, to prevent international sanctions place by any of those countries and worst case scenario, war. Not only do they stabilize other planets, but they form alliances with other organization and branches of the universe as the United Special Federal Works Unit, but the main president must approve of these. Budget: $198 Trillion Planets that they support * AK-64 Total Bases: 20 Powers * Regulate affairs between two or more countries on the planets they're stationed at * Prevent war and sanctioning on those planets * If these countries go to war, the Alliance Department's Army and Patrol Squadron will cut that particular war short and end it. * Regulate all the countries in those particular planets roles in international affairs Federal Governments System (1995- ) Based only on Planet Earth in the meantime, they focus more on the world's governments to ensure they are all a democracy or republic and these governments got the proper structure and organization as a means to stabilize and balance powers of the different branches of a country's government. The FGS also makes it's own laws, not pertaining to any sovereign nation, meaning if a person gets arrested by the FGS Patrol Officers, the local police, attorneys, or military forces can't do anything about it since it is out of their jurisdiction do so. The FGS can also hold a person in their jail or prison facilities as long as they wish, but have certain regulations by the President of the USFWU that limits the time in which they hold a prisoner for. Powers: * Survey on other countries that have democratic governments * Give membership to anyone inside a democratic country or not and protect them from their governments of any charges hammered on them for any crimes (membership immunity) * Can change a country's government type if it is a dictatorship, absolute monarchy, or communism * Prevent politicians from becoming corrupt and detain politicians who already are Budget: $100 Trillion HQ Others The Space Station Base Used as both a facility and to administrate wars in space, that houses spacecrafts with planes for the The Space Navy and also has a prison facility. It is also a maintenance stop to fix spacecrafts and planes of any organization allied with them. It contains the entire Space Navy of this organization. Retaliates against invasion forces, attempting to invade the local plants there. Particularly, The Space Navy is the retaliator. Location: Nova Galaxy Budget: $182 Trillion Category:Organizations